Dove's cx
by Wolfgirl016
Summary: Dovekit has always been excited about becoming an apperntice. But when she learns that the only way she can become a warrior is being Firestar's second place mate she flees for her life during a fire. She than is taken to Windclan. She joins them and becomes a paw. She gets a prophecy. Will she be able to save the clans from the bazing fire or die while trying to do the prophecy.
1. chapter one

"Thunderclan attack," shouted Dovekit, bursting out of the nursery with Ivykit on her tail.

Ivykit jumped onto a leaf at the center of the camp that came down from one of the many trees surrounding the camp. "Prey stealers," she hissed, battling the leaf with her silver paws. "Windclan scum! Die! Die! The great Ivystar has killed you!"

"Rabbit chasers," squeaked Ferncloud's two moon old kit, Shrewkit. "Take this! Get out of Thunderclan territory! I am the mighty Shrewclaw, the Deputy of Thunderclan."

Dovekit leaped at a stray piece of moss that fell out of Bumblepaw's jaws. Her paws got tangled it in and she landed on the ground with a loud oph. She quickly scrambled to her feet, baring her teeth at the moss and got into a low crouch. "Dare to trip me! You Windclan Scum!" She raked her claws across the moss. "Take that!"

"Way to go," yowled Shrewkit. "You are Dovedust, the mighty Medicine cat of Thunderclan!"

Ivykit began to scan the clearing. Her silver an white pelt bristling with excitement. Her dark blue eyes were wide. "Can you see anymore Windclan warriors in our territory," she squeaked.

Dovekit saw Brambleclaw, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Jayfeather sharing tongues and talking by Firestar's den in a shaft of sunlight. "Yes," Dovekit yowled. "Over there!"

Shrewkit and Ivykit followed her as she raced across the hard earth and skidded to a halt in front of her clan members.

'"Windclan warriors," Dovekit began, trying to sound dignified as her Clan leader, Firestar. Do you agree that Thunderclan is the best of all the clans? Or do you need to feel our claws in our fur to persuade you."

Firestar, his flame colored pelt glowing in the warm light, sat up, giving the rest of the clans an amused glanced. "No, you are far to fierce for us," he mewed. "We don't want to fight."

"Do you promise to let our warriors across your territory when every they want?" Ivykit growled playfully.

"We promise." Jayfeather, Whitewing's best friend, flattened herself to the ground and blinked fearfully up at the kits.

Sandstorm cringed away from the three kits, shuffling her skinny ginger limbs. "Thunderclan is much stronger than us!"

"Yes!" Dovekit bounced in the air. "Thunderclan is the best!" In her excitement she leaped on top of Shrewkit, in a knot of brown and gray fur.

She broke away from Shrewkit and scrambled to her paws. "You are a Windclan warrior now," she urged. "I know some awesome battle moves."

"Battle moves," a scornful voice broke in. "You? You are only a kit!"

Dovekit spun around to see Bumblepaw and his littermates, Biairpaw and Blossompaw, standing a few tail-lengths away.

"And what are you," she demanded, facing up the big, pale gray tom. "You, Blossompaw, and Biairpaw are just paws the last time I looked."

"So. We learn how to hunt and fight," Bumblepaw retorted. "It'll be three whole moons until you become an apprentice."

"In our dreams," Shrewkit hissed. "There are rabbits who can be better warriors than you three."

"Come on," Ivykit called over her shoulder. "Let's go see if there is any mice in the brambles."

"If there is any than you won't catch anything," sneered Blossompaw.

"I'm wasn't talking to you." Shrewkit bristled and he bared her, tiny neelde-sharp teeth. "Kittypet!"

For a moment all six cats froze. Dovekit could feel her head poundeing. Like Ivykit and Shrew kit, she heard the elders gossiping and wondering who had fathered three paws, asking if it could be true that Millie's real mate was a kittypet. Millie had come to the Clan pregnant. And Biairpaw and Blossompaw looked nothing like Graystripe.

Bumblepaw took a step closer to Shrew kit, stiff-legged with fury. "What did you just call me," he snarled, his voice dangerously quit.

Shrewkit's eyes were wide and scared, but she didn't back down. "Kittypet," she repeated.

A low growl came from Bumblepaw's throat. Blossompaw's gaze darken and she flexed her claws. Neither of them looked one bit like a soft fluffy kittypet. Dovekit braced herself to defend her friend.

"Shrewkit!"

Dovekit turned around at the sound of Ferncloud's voice. Ferncloud was standing beside the thorn bush that shielded the nursery hollow. Her fluffy pure white tail was twitching in annoyance.

"Shrewkit, if you can't play nicely than you better come back here. You two, Dovekit and Ivykit. I won't have you fighting."

"Not fair!" Shrewkit muttered as all three of them began trailing toward the nursery. She scuffed her paws through the leaves on the ground. "They started it!"

"They are just stupid kittypets!"

Dovekit couldn't resist but glance over her shoulder as she reached the thorn bush. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw stood in the middle of the clearing, glaring after them. The force of Bumblepaw's anger scared her and fascinated her at the same time. Behind it she could sense something else: a black space that echoed fearful questions. She thought of her own father, Birchfall, who told stories of portals and hunting and gathering at the Gathering islands, who let his kits scramble all over him and pretended to be a fox so they could attack him. Dovekit loved him and wanted to be like him.

 **What must it be like not to know your father is? Especially if every cat thinks he was the son of a kittypet!**

Then Dovekit realized that Bumblepaw's gaze locked with hers. With a squeak of alarm she ducked underneath the branches and tumbled into the nursery after her littermates.


	2. Chapter two

Blood littered the ground. Claws flashed. Several bodies lay across the clearing. Dovekit stared at the battle in horror. She knew some of the dead cats, others she did not. Dovekit shivered with fear. She feared there was something, dark and sinister lurking in the shadows. Suddenly the clearing was taken over by flames.

"Dovekit! Dovekit!" A small voice called. "Dovekit! Dovekit!"

Dovekit blinked her eyes. The battle scene and fire was gone. She instantly knew she wasn't in the nursery anymore, but in a grassy field. A blue-gray kit sat in the long grass, still calling her name.

"I'm here," Dovekit mewed. "Who are you?"

The blue-gray kit paused a moment before speaking. "I am here to give you a very big prophecy. One that will decide the destiny of all the clans."

Dovekit's eyes widened. "But I am not a warrior," she objected. "I am just a mouse brained kit."

"The prophecy was meant for you," the blue-gray kit growled. "Now listen. Starclan chose you to get this message only."

"Okay," Dovekit mewed uncertainly.

The kit glared at Dovekit with fierce green eyes that made her shiver with fear. "Hush. Now listen," she hissed. "The once pure fire is now black. Only the graceful dove can save the four natures. But beware of the blazing kin."

Dovekit stared in surprise then confusion. "The once pure fire? Black? Graceful dove? Four natures? Blazing Kin? Why did you give this to me for? What Pure fie? What black? What graceful dove?"

"I cannot tell you," the blue-gray kit mewed. "But you have been given a gift. Use it to defeat the coming darkness that is just beyond the shadows."

"A gift," mewed Dovekit. "What kind of gift?"

The kit shrugged. "I don't know. But I know this. You will use the gift. The black is coming. You are the only one that can save the clans and the future of the clans…"


	3. Allience

**Dove's wind**

 **By, Skylar Nikko**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** **: Onestar** -pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** **: Ashfoot-** gray she-cat with a broad face and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat** **: Kestrelflight-** mottled gray tom with white splotches shaped like feathers

 **Warriors** **: Crowfeather-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Owlwhisker-** small, light brown tabby tom

Apprentice **, Whiskerpaw**

 **Whitetail-** small, white she-cat

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat

 **Gorsetail-** very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice **, Thistlepaw**

 **Weaselfur** -ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice **, Nettlepaw**

 **Leaftail** -dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Dewspots-** spotted gray tabby she-cat

 **Willowclaw-** gray she-cat

 **Antpelt-** brown tom with one black ear

 **Emberfoot-** gray tom with two dark paws

Apperntice **, Sneezepaw**

 **Heathertail** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice **, Furzepaw**

 **Breezepelt-** black tom with amber eyes

Apperntice **, Boulderpaw**

 **Sedgewhisker-** light brown tabby she-cat

Apperntice **, Robinpaw**

 **Swallowtial-** dark gray she-cat

Apperntice **, Copperpaw**

 **Sunstrike-** tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

 **Apprentices** **: Thistlepaw-** pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes and long fur

 **Whiskerpaw-** light brown tom

 **Furzepaw-** gray and white she-cat

 **Boulderpaw-** large, pale gray tom

 **Nettlepaw-** dark brown tabby tom

 **Sneezepaw-** gray and white tom

 **Robinpaw-** tortoiseshell and white tom

 **Copperpaw-** dark ginger she-cat

 **Queens** **: Otterheart-** dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Emberfoot's kits

Pinefur-tabby she-cat with very short fur, mother of Leaftail's kits: **Harekit** (pale tan tom with white paws) and **Molekit** (pale gray tabby she-cat with a short tail and amber eyes **)**

 **Duskfur-** brown tabby she-cat, expecting Antpelt's kits

 **Rainstorm-** mottled gray tom with blue eyes and a twisted back paw, a permeant nursery helper

 **Elders** **: Webfoot** -dark gray tabby tom

 **Tornear** -tabby tom with a torn ripped ear

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: **FIRESTAR** —ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY **BRAMBLECLAW** —dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **MEDIGINE GAT** **JAYFEATHER** —gray tabby tom

 **WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **GRAYSTRIPE** —long-haired gray tom

 **DUSTPELT** —dark brown tabby tom

 **SANDSTORM** —pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **BRACKENFUR** —golden brown tabby tom

 **SORRELTAIL** —tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **CLOUDTAIL** —long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **BRIGHTHEART** —white she-cat with ginger patches

 **THORNCLAW** —golden brown tabby torm

 **APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW**

 **SQUIRRELFLIGHT** —dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **LEAFPOOL** —light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

 **SPIDERLEG** —long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **BIRCHFALL** —light brown tabby tom

 **BERRYNOSE** —cream-colored tom

 **HAZELTAIL** —small gray-and-white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW**

 **MOUSEWHISKER** —gray-and-white tom

 **APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW**

 **CINDERHEART** —gray tabby she-cat

 **LIONBLAZE** —golden tabby tom

 **FOXLEAP** —reddish tabby tom

 **ICECLOUD** —white she-cat

 **TOADSTEP** —black-and-white tom

 **ROSEPETAL** —dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **BRIARRAW** **—** dark brown she-cat

 **BLOSSOMPAW** **—** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **BUMBLEPAW** **—** very pale gray tom with black stripes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **FERNCLOUD** **—** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

 **DAISY** **—** cream long-furred cat from the

 **WHITEWING** **—** white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivvkit (white tabby she–cat)

 **POPPYFROST** **—** tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **LONGTAIL** **—** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **MOUSEFUR** **—** small dusky brown she-cat

 **PURDY** **—** plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

 **BLACKSTAR** **—** large white tom with huge jet black paws

DEPUTY

 **RUSSETFUR** **—** dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

 **LITTLECLOUD** **—** very small tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, FLAMETAIL** (ginger tom)

WARRIORS

 **OAKFUR** **—** small brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW** (cream-and-gray tom)

 **ROWANCLAW** **—** ginger tom

 **SMOKEFOOT** **—** black tom

 **TOADFOOT** **—** dark brown tom

 **APPLEFUR** **—** mottled brown she-cat

 **CROWFROST** **—** black-and-white tom

 **RATSCAR** **—** brown tom with long scar across his back

 **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW** (black she-cat)

 **SNOWBIRD** **—** pure-white she-cat

 **TAWNYPELT** **—** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW** (ginger tom)

 **OLIVENOSE** **—** tortoiseshell she-cat

 **OWLCLAW** **—** light brown tabby tom

 **SHREWFOOT** **—** gray she-cat with black feet

 **SCORCHFUR** **—** dark gray tom

 **REDWILLOW** **—** mottled brown-and-ginger tom

 **TIGERHEART** **—** dark brown tabby tom

 **DAWNPELT** **—** cream-furred she-cat

QUEENS

 **KINKFUR** **—** tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **IVYTAIL** **—** black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS

 **CEDARHEART** **—** dark gray tom

 **TALLPOPPY** **—** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **SNAKETAIL** **—** dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

 **WHITEWATER** **—** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye


End file.
